Beacon Student Handbook: 20 Do's and Don'ts
by zaki-kun
Summary: Summary: Welcome to Beacon Academy, where Hunters and Huntresses are trained. Please, take this handbook and make sure you follow it. Every now and then, the handbook is being updated, so please make sure to grab a new copy if the information has one. Slight White Rose, Bumblebee, Spear&Sword.
1. Beacon Student Handbook: Version 10

**A/N: **Hi! This is Zaki-kun trying a hand on RWBY fanfics. :) I was inspired in making this handbook after reading the fic: "**Things Members of the TSAB are not allowed to do!**" by MWkillkenny84. This is some drabble my mind made up, please give it a try. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Beacon Student Handbook: 20 Do's and Don'ts**

1.) If you see a first year wearing a red hooded cloak, be alert! Just walk away and hide your weapon. The first year is a weapon freak and would not pass the chance to check your weapon and talk your ear off. She is a wielder of one of the most dangerous weapon in the world and would not hesitate to demonstrate it.

2.) If you do talk to the red hooded girl, be sure not to flirt with the snowy white haired girl she's with, the black haired girl, and the golden haired girl. Either you will be:

2.1.) Frozen/burned/electrocuted/gravitized/ stabbed.

2.2) Dance with the tune of 'eat my bullets' and 'wanna slice?'.

2.3) Sliced and barraged by bullets.

3.) Never comment on Jaune Arc's weakness. You will be speared, shot and stabbed by a certain Amazonian woman.

3.1) "Pyrrha's sharpening her spear-shotgun-shield weapon thingy! Go Pyrrha!" – Breaking bullies' legs.

3.2) "Nora, don't cheer on how Pyrrha will castrate someone. Don't give her torture ideas either. Just don't!" – Not a morning person.

4.) Never, ever, and I mean EVER pull even a strand of hair from Yang Xiao Long. Beacon will not be liable if you have suffered from a fiery bullet filled death.

5.) If you hear a girl running around and introducing herself as Nora, Run. No really, run!

6.) "Ruby Rose is off limits!" – Heiress of Schnee Dust Company.

6.1) "What about-eep!" – Not Vomit Boy.

6.2) "What were you saying Vomit Boy?" - Heiress of Schnee Dust Company.

7.) "So is Blake Belladonna!" – Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls.

7.1) "Hey! Who said Blake is yours?" – Wilt and Blush

7.2) "Says Ember Celica!" - Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls.

7.3) "Will the two of you get out of the library!" – Ninjas of love

8.) Beacon is not responsible for any wreckage due to misfire of their weaponry or Dust. Those who did break anything will fix the things they broke without the use of Dust.

8.1) Even Weiss Schnee needs to do this.

8.2) Rule is directed towards Ruby Rose.

9.) If attempting to bully or robbing a 15 y.o freshman, if she ask "Are you robbing me?" that is a fair warning. Positive response to her question will resort to a very hurtful and bullet-full of death and Beacon is not responsible for any pain the now-victim received.

9.1) Beacon will also charge the now-victim for damages done in the campus.

10.) Will the fans of Pyrhha and Weiss stop offering them flowers?! Sure Pyrrha will be kind enough to dispose of the flowers in the trashbin but Weiss Schnee is not that kind. All apprehended boys or girls offering such to the two will clean the courtyard with a baby toothbrush!

10.1) Addition to this, Will Ruby Rose clean up all the rose petals she drops?! The janitors are getting irritated finding bunch of rose petals along the campus corridors.

11.) Just because a fifteen year old can carry the Crescent Rose, doesn't mean anyone can carry it in attempt of hiding the weapon as a prank!

11.1) "Gimme back my Crescent Rose!" – Red Rose

11.2) "Did someone take my Sword?" – Not Vomit Boy

11.3) "Whoever took Ruby's weapon will have to face her team!" - Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls, and Ninjas of Love.

12.) For the NTH time, the lockers are not transportation vehicles!

12.1) "HEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" Not Vomit Boy

12.2) "Oh! Oh! Wait!" – Cereal model.

12.3) "OHHH! Lookie!" – Breaking Bullies' legs.

12.4) "Nora *pant* don't *pant* run! – Not a morning person.

13.) With the idea of eradicating the world of bullies is great; there are a lot of ways to do this without threats or dismembering any limbs.

13.1) That means you Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR!

13.2) "HEEEEY!" – Breaking Bullies' Legs.

13.4) Don't even think about it Yang Xaio Long of Team RWBY!

13.5) "Pft! Just a little nut crack?" - Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls

14.) Setting up a shooting contest between Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren is punishable of detention for a year.

14.1) "I guess I need to retract the bet I put." – OZPINHEAD

14.2) "Ohhh! Who did you place your bet with?" - Great P.

14.3) "Headmaster!" – G.G

15.) Inviting Yuna and Tifa Lockheart of team DeadFantasy to duke it out with Yang and Ruby is against the school grounds! Whoever initiated it will pay for all the damages.

15.1) "Pay the school Weiss." – Ninjas of Love

15.2) "What?! But Ruby said she'll win!" - Heiress of Schnee Dust Company.

15.3) "That Yuna girl cheated! She summoned some weird Grimms!" – Red Rose

15.4) "The heck with those colorful vials?! It's like super energy drink! I want one of those!" - Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls

16.) Please students, stop putting Jaune inside the locker and putting the coordinates of Emerald forest. AGAIN.

16.1) This means you Cardin!

16.2) "Fine. I'll just send him to a random location." C.W

17.) New rule: Coordinates Romeo, Whiskey, Bravo, Yankee is now forbidden to use in locker transportation unless being used by the owner.

17.1) "Cardin! Wait till we get our weapons on you!" – Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls

17.2) "HELP! Pyrrha!" – Not vomit boy.

17.3) "Get the image of my semi-naked ruby out of your head vomit boy! - Heiress of Schnee Dust Company.

17.4) "Weiss! Will you defrost Jaune from your ice?" – Cereal Model

17.5) "Here we go again." – Ninjas of Love.

18.) Poking a sleeping Ursa in the Emerald forest is not a way to have fun. That means you Nora Valkyrie.

18.1) "C'mon Nora, listen to the guide book." - Not a morning person.

18.2) *struggles* "But I want to ride the bear!" - Breaking Bullies' legs.

18.3) Addition to this rule: Nora is not allowed to adopt the said Ursa as a pet.

19.) Will someone please stop inviting the DeadFantasy team to Beacon! We have enough girls running around and challenging worthy opponents.

19.1) "Dude! Did you look at those chests?" – C.W

19.2) "Medic on lobby one." OZPINHEAD

19.3) "Boys… Medics belay that! Let him be for now." G.G

20.) Enroll at your own risk. Beacon and its staff are not liable for any loss limb, blood, bruised egos or body, or whatever may happened bad to students in Beacon.

20.1) "Heeelp!" – Not Vomit Boy.

20.2) "Oh no. Coordinates are for Ruby's room again." Not a morning person.

20.3) "Yey! Slumber party!" – Breaking Bullies' legs.

20.4) "Should I defend Jaune this time or hold Weiss back?" – Cereal Model.

20.5) *Crash* "Where am I?" *weapons pointed* "H-Hi ladies?" – Not Vomit Boy.

20.6) "Hi Jaune! Like what you see?" - Someone who will not hesitate to crush your balls

20.7) "You will pay." Ninjas of Love.

20.8) "Jaune Arc! How dare you peek at my sister's body!" Red Rose.

20.9) "Why am I not surprised it's that vomit boy again?" - Heiress of Schnee Dust Company.

20.10) "HEEELP MEEE!" – Not Vomit Boy.

20.11) "Did you hear that?" – G.G

20.12) "Not at all." – OZPINHEAD.

* * *

**A/N: **Just tell me if you guys want more :p hahaha.


	2. Beacon Student Handbook: Version 20

**A/N:** Hey! i'm back! am glad people find this fic as humorous. After watching Ep. 12, my mind thought of new updates in the handbook hahaha. Hope you guys enjoy it. :D

**topsy krets:** OST? hmmm I do suggest downloading it from iTunes or Amazon. :) RoosterTeeth offers the links on where to download it. :) (Please support RoosterTeeth :D)

* * *

**"All students of Beacon, please be informed that a new and revised student handbook is available at the Information area. This is now reduced to pocket size for students to carry this while staying at Beacon. All have been warned and violators are not under Beacon Academy responsibilities. Read, understand, and please stay alive. Thank you." - Administration.**

* * *

**Beacon Student Handbook: 2nd Revision**

1.) Beacon Academy Festivals now bans Nora Valkyrie from the game 'High Striker'. She practically wrecks the whole game itself using her Magnhild.

2.) Addition to Handbook version 1, number 18, no one is allowed to have a Death Stalker as a pet.

2.1.) "Oh pooof!" *Smiles* "Ahh!" – Queen of the Castle

2.2) "Nora! Release that King Taijitu!" – Tired eyes

2.3) "Lookie Blake! I found a baby Beowolf!" – Call me 'sir'

2.4) *hiss* - BookFaunus

2.5) "Birdie!" – Normal Knees

2.6) "Ruby! You release that Nevermore right now!" – Best Team-mate ever

2.7) "Don't even think about it." – Sanctum grad

2.8) "What? I'm just going to pet the little Boarbatusk- Ahhh! Pyrrha!" – Jaune-not-dice

3.) Revised #2, no one is allowed to keep Grimms as pets. Unless you are a faculty member.

3.1) "Mymymy, boarbatuskshavehidesthatishardtopenetrate, yes?" – CoffeeSpeedy

3.2) "Please speak slow Bartholomew." – CoffeeMug

3.3) "Bartholomew, this little piggy of mine is tame. He even goes to market to buy roast beef." – Great P.P

4.) During the Initiation process, your own landing strategy is required. Possibility of death is not slim.

4.1) "Don't hit any birdies. Their mommy will definitely hunt you down." – Normal Knees.

4.2) "Avoid going in the forest with bright red eyes watching you. Really." – Best Team-mate ever.

4.3) "You can't outrun a Death Stalker. Please leave it alone." – Sanctum Grad.

4.4) "Ride an Ursa! So fun!" – Queen of the Castle

4.5) "Please stay away from the Ursa." – Tired eyes.

5.) Please stop arranging inter-school challenges. The international school S.E is now charging Beacon for all expenses their students use just to be in Vale.

5.1) "But I want a rematch with that Gunner Yuna!" – Normal Knees.

5.2) "Rematch with Tifa!" – Call me 'sir'.

5.3) "Bets are in!" – Jaune-not-dice

6.) "Team RWBY and Team JNPR merchandise are now available in dorm RWBY!" – Queen of the Castle

6.1) Nora Valkyrie! Selling team merchandises are not allowed!

6.2) "But Headmaster said I can!" – Queen of the Castle.

6.3) "Headmaster!" – Good Witch

6.4) "I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." – CoffeeMug

7.) Will someone escort Maka Albarn of Team SoulEater back to DWMA.

7.1) "No fair! I got an invitation to have a scythe battle with Ruby Rose!" – Scythe Meister.

7.2) "Who gave you that invitation?" – Good Witch.

7.3) "Where are you going Weiss?" – Sanctum grad.

8.) Continuation of #7, please escort Hidan back to Akatsuki. We don't want anyone spreading Jashinism around.

8.1) "Ruby Rose! Stop spreading around scythe requests! What do you mean your request was sponsored by the Schnee Dust Company?!" – Good Witch.

8.2) "Ruby! You insufferable little red! You said you won't tell them!" – Best Team-mate ever.

9.) Just because she can behead a Nevermore doesn't mean she'll behead bullies!

9.1) "Don't tell them that! It's a good way to make Cardin back off." – Jaune-not-dice

10.) Please stop giving Ruby Rose sweets. We can't handle so much sugar rush.

10.1) "Haha~ \(^o^)/" – Queen of the Castle

10.2) Please avoid feeding sweets to Nora of Team JNPR as well.

11.) Again, playing JauneDarts is not allowed.

11.1) "Why is Pyrrha joining in with Cardin's JauneDarts game? With the use of her spear?" – BookFaunus

11.2) "Well, uhm…" – Sanctum grad.

11.3) "Ahhh! Why?!" – Jaune-not-dice

12.) Non-students of Beacon are not allowed inside the campus without a pass. Trespassers are going to be persecuted by the students if they deem it punishable.

12.1) "That means you, Romeo-fail." – Call me 'sir'.

12.2) "I'm just visiting Blake!" – Beast

12.3) "Put your Ember Celica down Yang! Adam is just giving me a present." BookFaunus

12.4) "That makes me want to really punch-blast him away!" – 'Burning' Call me 'Sir'

12.5) "Yang still has jealousy issues." - Normal Knees.

12.6) "Says the one with a girlfriend that practically freezes all of her suitors." - Call me 'sir'.

13.) Again, stop assembling inter-school bouts! And send Team DeadFantasy II back to their schools. Lei Fang is mad for taking Hitomi away!

13.1) Funding it without the school board's approval is not allowed. This means you Weiss Schnee.

13.2) "What?! How did you know that?!" – Best Team-mate ever.

13.3) The banner has 'Sponsored by: Weiss Schnee' printed over it.

13.4) "Ruby!" - Best Team-mate ever.

13.5) "Err, I'll remove it next time!" – Normal Knees.

14.) Please make sure all weapons maintenance is done in the Maintenance Room. All school properties damaged outside the Maintenance room will be charged to the owner of the weapon.

14.1) Escaping the scene of the crime is impossible. Surveillance cameras are placed around the academy and they are hidden that even the headmaster does not know where it is.

14.2) JAUNE ARC! Fix that broken pillar right now!

14.3) "Cardin flipped the shield switch." – Jaune-not-dice

14.4) "Let's play 'CarDarts' ladies." – Sanctum grad.

14.5) *loads Ember Celica* "I hope Cardin's hungry." – Call me 'sir'

14.6) *mallet mode* "OHH! Let's play 'Whack-a-Cardin'!" – Queen of the Castle

14.7) "Uhm, you guys not gonna stop them?" – Tired eyes.

14.8) "No." – White Rose & BookFaunus

15.) Faunus has remarkable nightvision. Do remember that.

15.1) Please stop closing the lights when Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina are walking around. All pain dealt by the Faunus will not be Beacon responsibilities.

15.2) "Uhh Blake is that you? Why are we inside the janitor's closet? I can't see." – Call me 'sir'

15.3) *bright gold eyes gleaming* "Oh something I want to do that I can't when we are in the dorm room." – BookFaunus

16.) Dusts are not free. Even if the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is attending Beacon.

16.1) "Oh. Is that right."- CoffeeMug

16.2) "Headmster!" – Good Witch.

17.) For the last time, stop funding the non-authorized inter-school events Weiss Schnee!

17.1) "RUBY!" – Best Team-mate ever

17.2) "How did they know you funded that event? I made sure the banner said it was not you." – Normal Knees

17.3) *checks the banner* "Sponsored by: NOT Weiss Schnee. Huh that explains it." – BookFaunus.

17.4) "Ugh! You are a hazard to my health Ruby Rose!" – Best Team-mate ever.

17.5) "AHHH! YANG! WEISS WANTS TO BARBECUE ME AGAIN!" – Normal Knees.

17.6) "A bit tied up here sis." – Call me 'sir'

17.7) "Give up? Again." – SeventhHeaven

17.8) "Tifa, be nice." – GunnerSummoner

18.) For the safety of every students' health, please do not interfere with Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose arguments. Stray bullets and AOE (area of effect) Dust usage are sure to hit anyone within a 500 meters radius.

18.1) "Ahhh! My pants is on fire!" - Jaune-not-dice.

19.) Even if usage of Aura is suggested to heal wounds, on battle site or training, school regulations still advise to visit the school nurse.

19.1) "Aww, Ren's poofed out again." *poking Ren lying on the ground* - Queen of the Castle.

19.2) "Jaune! Please carry Ren to the infirmary!" – Sanctum grad.

19.3) "Oh! Ohkay? (god! Ren is heavy!)" – Jaune-not-dice

19.4) "Eww! Ruby, I'm a wounded person, not a wounded animal! So stuck your tongue back inside your mouth!" – Best Team-mate ever

19.5) "But they said licking wounds can make it heal faster! Now let me lick that wound on your neck!"- Normal Knees.

19.6) "Feh. We all know healing that princess' wounds is just a cover-up for something more. Baby sis, not an original idea!" – Call me 'sir'.

19.7) *pinched Yang's ear* "You mean it was a setup?!" – BookFaunus

20.) Just because Weiss Schnee sings, doesn't mean you can treat her as your personal radio or background music.

20.1) "But! But! We want her to sing 'From shadows' while Ruby is having a sparring match with Cardin." – Call me 'sir'.

20.2) "Agreed." – BookFaunus.

20.3) "Yeah! Then she can sing 'I Burn' when people pull Yang's hair. Yeeh!" – Queen of the Castle.

20.4) "Nora, please avoid any icy-fiery-lightning deaths." – Tired eyes

20.5) "Oh I do prefer if she sings 'This will be the day' on the next academy festival." – CoffeeMug

20.6) "Please headmaster, don't encourage the students." – Good Witch.

20.7) "Ah I always fancy 'Red like roses I' though. So much feels." – Jaune-not-dice

20.8) "I don't know. 'Mirror, Mirror' is my favorite." – Sanctum grad.

20.9) "Then she'll sing 'Red like roses II' when I'm about to deal the killing blow to Cardin!" – Normal Knees.

20.10) "Will everyone stop asking me to sing! I do need to rest!" – Best Team-mate ever.

20.11) "Hey! Why does everyone wants to beat me up?!" – Jaune-IS-dice

20.12) "BECAUSE YOU ARE A BULLY!" – Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

* * *

**"Please be informed that handbook updates are still on the way as many students tend to find loopholes in current rules and regulations. Thank you." - Administration.**

* * *

**A/N:**Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you! :D I'll try my best to update this again.


End file.
